Sesame Street: Magic on Sesame Street
Magic on Sesame Street is a 1988 Sesame Street interactive home video released for the View-Master Interactive Vision video game system. The system came with a simple controller which included a joystick and three colorful buttons. As the video plays, the characters address the player directly, and ask the player to make a choice by pressing one of the buttons. The video has a number of different soundtracks recorded, and the player's choices toggle back and forth between the soundtracks, giving the impression that the player has changed the course of the story. Gameplay * Scene 1: Telly Monster is inside the window of Hooper's Store, with the window surrounded with pixelated bricks. Pretending that an evil magician has trapped him inside, he asks the player to use the controller to erase the bricks. * Muppets: Muppet & Kid Moment — Grover asks Chris what his sign says (NO). The player is asked to press the red button for the cartoon head to shake "No" and the blue button for "yes". * Scene 2: In front of 123 Sesame Street, Telly has set up his traveling magic show. Uncle Wally comes up to his stand and mentions his brother, Filbert, who is a magician. He jokes about one time he saw him walking down the street and he "turned into a supermarket". Telly then has the player show Uncle Wally their number trick, where Telly makes four numbers appear (8, 9, 5 and 10) and has the player choose one, which will be used for a later trick. To help remember the number, Telly plays a song... * Muppets: "Honk Around the Clock" (Ending edited) The player can use their green button to honk along. * Scene 3: Uncle Wally displays the magic rope his brother gave him, which has three ends (the third one is revealed by him tossing it away). Now, it's story time and the player must choose what the story will be about: pigs or bears, bricks or porridge, "Blow your house down" or "Sleep in the bed". * Muppets: Elmo reads the finished story, concluding with the "supermarket" joke. * Scene 4: Uncle Wally shows another of his brother's tricks, which gives him an extra finger. He counts down the fingers on one hand (starting at 10 and stopping at 6), then adding 5 to the 6, making 11 fingers. He then waves Telly's wand to make the next segment play. * Muppets: At night, Ernie sings "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon." The player can use any color buttons to get different random animations to appear during the segment (e.g. a cow jumping over a moon, a crab underwater, etc.). * Scene 5: Back on the street, Telly recalls a trick Mumford once performed and plans to recreate it. He gives the player the choice to take either Oscar or The Count's voice and give it to either Big Bird, Buster the Horse, Forgetful Jones or Elmo. He then gives the choice of swapping either Grover, Cookie Monster, Ernie or a duck's voice with Big Bird's and Forgetful Jones'. * Muppets: The Count sings "One Potato" while counting the items vendors are selling. The player can hit the white button to move a digital basket to catch the items mentioned on screen. * Scene 6: Now, Telly asks the player to remember their number from earlier, because it's now time for his number trick. He waves his wand over his magic hat and pulls out your number! He then plays a cartoon that may feature your number... * Cartoon: A can opens to reveal 10 sardines. The player must hit their button when their number appears on-screen. * Muppets: Elmo loudly interrupts Kermit's demonstration of "quiet" and "loud". Elmo loudly insists on helping Kermit demonstrate the difference, and Kermit manages to get Elmo to whisper as they talk about being quiet. The player can hit their red button when they hear "quiet" and blue when they hear "loud", which display the respective words on screen. * Scene 7: Telly pushes his stand down the street and enlists the help of Uncle Wally, who explains how the next song will work. * Cast: Bob and Luis sing a bi-lingual version of "Sing" As part of Telly's trick, the player can choose if Luis or Bob can sing alone, or together. * Scene 8: Telly, now on a virtual Sesame Street, needs help getting home and can't lug his stage back home with him. He asks the player to use their controller to build his apartment window and building. Uncle Wally appears in his house, making another magic joke. Credits Instruction Notes No Graphics * "Please check to see if your View-Master Interactive Vision System is on. If not, slide the green switch to the on position. If it is already on, let the tape play, and enjoy the show." Rendered Graphics * "The yellow stripes on the side of your screen, are starting points for some interactions in this program. To replay an interaction, rewind or fast-forward to leave yellow stripes, then start play again." Opening Logos * View-Master Interactive Vision * Children's Television Workshop Opening Titles * "Sesame Street" Ending Credits * Directed by: Ted May * Executive Producer: Jon Stone * Producer: Sonia Rosario * Interactive Development: Glenda Revelle * Segments Directed by: Jon Stone * Writer: Jon Stone * Segments Written by: Tony Geiss, Jeff Moss, Peter Swet * Starring Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets: with Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch · Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Pam Arciero, Cheryl Blalock, Ed Christie, Jim Kroupa, Bob Payne, David Rudman, Kathryn Mullen and Jim Henson * Cast: ** Emilio Delgado as Luis ** Bill McCutchen as Uncle Wally ** Bob McGrath as Bob *** Christopher Wein * Songs by: Chris Cerf, Cheryl Hardwick, Jeff Moss, Joe Raposo, Jon Stone, Bruce Hart * Special Thanks to: Rob Madell, Al Hyslop, Cher Jung, Seth Meyers, Emily Swenson and Frank Biondo, Dave Conner, Danette DeSena, Victor DiNapoli, Yvonne Doughty, Dave Driscoll, Danny Epstein, Craig Evans, Allison Glass, Lee Halls, Andres Henriquez, Ruthie Hiatt, Gabrielle Howard, Bill Kellard, Paul Lacy, Tim Lester, Frieda Lipp, Valeria Lovelace, Dick Maitland, Eleanor McIntosh, Ralph Mensch, Pat Mielke, Nat Mongioi, Thelma Moses, Grisha Mynova, Chet O'Brien, Mortimer J. O'Brien, Martha O'Connor, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr., Mike Pantuso, Leslie Raicer, Arlene Sherman, Karen Specht, John R. Tierney, Larry Rackley * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1988 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1988 Muppets, Inc. · All rights reserved. View-Master Interactive Vision Television System Credits * Available Interactive Programs for use with your View-Master Interactive Vision Television System ** Sesame Street *** Let's Learn to Play Together *** Magic on Sesame Street *** Let's Play School *** Oscar's Letter Party * View Master Video System Production ** VMIG Executive Advisor: Gary Evans ** Head of VMIG Interactive Video Development: Tina Eden ** Head of VMIG Video Production: Greg Martinelli ** Head of Computer Graphics: Jogene L. Kapell ** Senior Computer Graphic Artists: Doug Johnson, Frank Lam ** Computer Graphic Artists: Donna David, George Eden, Jessica Kantor ** Head of Computer Programming: Ernie Cormier ** Computer Programmers: Jonathan Eiten, Andrew Frank, Mark Garvin, Stuart Ross, Luc Selis, Dirk Van Mieghem ** Production Associates: Richard Brous, Dan Klass, Jim Kohn, Matt Morrissey * View-Master® Interactive Vision™ Television System and Program Software View-Master Ideal Group, Inc., Portland, OR 97207 * The View-Master® Interactive Vision™ is based upon concepts developed by ACTV, Inc. US Patent Pending * Licensed for private home exhibition only. Any public performance, copying or other use is strictly prohibited. All other rights reserved. * View-Master Interactive VisionCategory:Sesame Street Video Games Category:View Master